My Gundam Robot
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua sahabat yang sangat dekat. Sehun mencintai Luhan. Luhan juga cinta Sehun. "Aku hanya menginginkan 1 hari. 24 jam. 1440 menit. 86,400 detik. Melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan denganmu, tanpa diganggu oleh apapun dan siapapun. Hanya kau dan aku" FULL HUNHAN MOMENT. GS. -Love, Friendship, Romance, Sweet and Fluffy- BAD SUMMARY! NICE STORY! RnR Juseo.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Untuk kado ulang tahunku… Aku hanya menginginkan 1 hari. 24 jam. 1440 menit. 86,400 detik. Melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan denganmu, tanpa diganggu oleh apapun dan siapapun. Hanya kau dan aku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

"_**My Gundam Robot"**_

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN LUHAN! FOREVER!**

**.**

**Gender Switch (GS)**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Love, Sweet, Fluffy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Sebagian besar isi dari FF ini asli pengalaman pribadi Author, jadi bisa dibilang ini bukan keseluruhannya fiksi. Sebagian besar dari cerita ini adalah nyata, fakta dan benar terjadi di kehidupan Author. 50 persen kisah nyata dan 50 persen fiksi.

Seluruh Castnya adalah member EXO! Sehun dan Luhan sebagai Main Cast.  
Mereka adalah milik diri mereka masing – masing. Milik SM. Milik Ortu mereka. Dan milik Fandom! Iya gitu! Kris dan Sehun punya Author!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY GUNDAM ROBOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 April 2014**

Seorang gadis bermata rusa berambut coklat tua sebahu dengan poni yang dia jepit ke samping sedang duduk sambil meminum segelas choco bubble tea di sebuah Coffee Shop di kawasan Hongdae. Matanya terus melihat ke jalanan yang nampak cukup ramai, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Banyak pasangan muda berlalu lalang di sekitaran sana, kencan tentu saja.

"Ah…. Kau terlihat lelah, apa kuliahmu bermasalah?" tanya seorang yeoja berpipi chubby dan mata sipit yang baru saja duduk di hadapan Luhan

"Aniyeo eonni… semua baik – baik saja!" jawab Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari lamunannya.

"Aku benci sekali pada si bebek Jongdae itu! Masak aku sama sekali tidak boleh bekerja sih, padahal kan aku tidak sakit!" gerutu yeoja itu sambil menatap tajam seorang namja yang kini sedang mengatur beberapa pekerja di bagian coffee.

"Tapi kau sedang hamil eonni…" Luhan berkata lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Aaaaah… sejak pertama aku melihat senyummu, sampai sekarang senyum itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu manis dan menyegarkan… pantas saja bocah tengik itu menyukaimu!" ucap Minseok sambil menatap paras lembut Luhan

"Benarkah? Hahahaha… itu sudah lama sekali eonni…" Luhan tertunduk dan pipinya merona merah

"Ah iya, tak terasa sudah 5 tahun sejak bocah tengik itu membawamu kemari.." gumam Minseok masih memandangi Luhan.

Perkataan Minseok tadi seakan – akan memutar mundur waktu Luhan dan membawa gadis cantik itu pada bulan April, 5 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

**2009**

Namanya Lu Han. Kalian boleh memanggilnya Luhan, Lulu, Xiao Lu, Hanhan, atau apapun. Itu terserah kalian. Usianya 14 tahun ah anii… dia hampir 15 tahun! Tepat tanggal 20 di bulan april ini dia akan berusia 15 tahun. Itu adalah usia aslinya, bukan usianya dalam hitungan Korea.

Kalian kira dia masih Junior High School? Iya kan?

Bukan. Dia adalah seorang siswi Senior High School kelas 10. Ya dia 1 tahun lebih muda dibandingkan dengan teman – teman seangkatannya. Itu karena dia mendahului masuk sekolah sejak awal. Ah lupakan saja itu.

Dia adalah siswa Hyundai High School. Salah satu sekolah elit dan favorit di Korea. Luhan selalu sujud syukur kepada Bunda Maria yang penuh kasih dan juga Tuhan yang selalu senantiasa memberkatinya, karena Luhan rasa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah unggulan ini karena dia beruntung. Sangat beruntung. Sebenarnya isi kepala Luhan tidaklah begitu encer, dia bahkan harus tertatih untuk mengikuti semua pelajaran di sekolah.

"Melamun lagi? Pulpenmu tidak akan bergerak sendiri untuk menulis semua jawaban pekerjaan rumahmu itu."

Sebuah suara baritone yang sangat khas dan terasa begitu dingin menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan, dan sontak itu mengagetkan, menarik Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata di sela – sela hayalannya barusan.

Itu Oh Sehun. Dia seangkatan dengan Luhan. Sama – sama di kelas 10. Hanya saja bedanya dia duduk di kelas Unggulan. Kelas itu adalah kelas yang isinya penuh dengan orang berotak encer yang bisa mengerjakan soal – soal matematika rumit hanya dalam hitungan menit. Luhan sendiri sudah harus puas masuk ke kelas regular yang isinya anak – anak biasa berkemampuan standar dan berhasil sekolah di Hyundai karena keberuntungan.

"Perpustakaan ini terlalu sepi, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" jawab Luhan seenak jidatnya dan kembali pada lembar – lembar soal dan kertas jawabannya.

"Heol! Lalu kenapa mengerjakannya di perpustakaan? Itu pekerjaan rumah, kerjakan di rumah…" gerutu Sehun seraya mencari sesuatu di rak yang berada tepat di sebelah Luhan, membuat Sehun secara tidak langsung memunggungi Luhan yang sudah tergeletak frustasi dan tak berdaya di meja perpustakaan.

"Sehun-ah…." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan sedikit merajuk

"mmm" tanpa menghentikan aktifitas mencari bukunya Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Bantu aku mengerjakannya… ini susah…" Luhan mencoba merajuk lagi.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun menarik sudut kiri bibirnya. Menciptakan seringaian tampan di wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan datar, seakan – akan itulah kalimat yang ditunggu Sehun keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan.

"Lulu baby~"

Dan sedetik kemudian seringai bahagia itu hilang seketika saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggil Luhan, apalagi dengan embel – embel baby di belakangnya. Sehun tidak suka.

Itu Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dia kekasih Luhan. Dia adalah atlet sepak bola di Hyundai. Luhan sangat menyukai sepak bola, walaupun dia tau dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola. Jongin tidak sekelas juga dengan Luhan, Jongin ada di kelas regular yang lain.

Sejenak ekor mata sipit Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana Jongin mencubit pipi gembul Luhan. Tidak suka. Itu yang dia rasakan.

"Jongin-ah stop! Aku sedang buat tugas…" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal pada tingkah Jongin.

Sehun tanpa kata langsung mengambil buku yang sebenarnya tak benar – benar dia cari, dia langsung berbalik dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sehun-ah! Mau kemana?" Luhan memanggil Sehun. Langkah Sehun berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap tajam Luhan dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

"Kembali ke kelas, perpustakaan sudah jadi tempat pacaran." Ucap Sehun datar kemudian benar – benar meninggalkan perpustakaan itu setelah meminjam buku.

"Yaaah… kenapa dia pergi… kau juga Jongin-ah… kenapa kau malah kesini huh?" Luhan mencurahkan kekesalannya pada Jongin, jika namja berkulit tan itu tidak datang pasti Sehun mau membantunya mengerjakan soal – soal itu.

"Wae? Apa salah aku mencari yeojachinguku di sini? Lagian apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Hanya mencubit pipimu saja kan? Dia saja yang berlebihan!" Jongin malah ngomel, tidak terima disalahkan oleh kekasih imutnya itu.

Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin sudah mengenal sejak lama. Mereka dulunya juga sekolah di Junior High School yang sama. Dan hubungan Luhan – Jongin baru berjalan sekitar 4 bulan, dimulai 1 bulan setelah mereka duduk di bangku Senior High.

Sehun bukanlah anak yang ramah, semua orang tau itu. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa berteman dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang tidak akan berteman dengan orang yang ada dibawahnya, dengan kata lain orang – orang regular yang tidak unggulan dan tidak setara dengannya. Katakanlah Sehun sombong, tapi dia memang tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak pintar. Jongin bisa berteman dengan Sehun karena orang tua mereka punya hubungan bisnis, sedangkan Luhan. Sehun bisa berteman dengan Luhan karena gadis itu juga sebenarnya bukan anak regular biasa, Luhan juga cukup pintar dibanding anak – anak regular lain. Bisa dibilang, Luhan adalah yang terbaik di kalangan regular.

.

"Belum dijemput?"

Luhan tiba – tiba duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun yang dari tadi hanya sibuk membaca bukunya menoleh sebentar pada Luhan yang kini sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang longgar.

"Kau tidak bawa sepedamu lagi?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan sedikit mengernyit melihat Luhan juga duduk di bangku tunggu jemputan sekolahnya

"Tidak… aku naik bus hari ini, sepedaku rusak" jawab Luhan enteng

"Jongin?" Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya, biasanya jika Luhan tidak membawa sepeda dia akan dibonceng namjachingunya itu.

"Ah… dia ada latihan sepak bola, pulangnya sore!" jawab Luhan enteng.

"Bagaimana tugasmu tadi, sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya tanpa melihat Luhan, fokusnya masih pada buku yang entah apa isi buku itu di dalamnya.

"Mmm sudah, aku berusaha mengerjakannya sebisa mungkin. Aaah kenapa matematika sangat melelahkan!" desis Luhan kemudian menghenyakkan punggungnya ke punggung bangku.

Sehun hanya melirik Luhan kemudian bertanya, "katanya kau naik bus, kenapa masih disini?"

"Eoh? Aku menunggumu sampai kau dijemput" ucap Luhan masih dengan keentengan seorang yeoja yang polos.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan lain di rumah?" tanya sehun sudah menutup bukunya dan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

Luhan menggeleng imut, "Karena pekerjaan rumah sudah aku kerjakan tadi jadi aku hanya…."

GREB

"Khajja!"

Sehun tiba – tiba menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya tanpa menunggu Luhan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Luhan sontak saja tebangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti kemana Sehun menarik tangannya, sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Sehun yang cukup panjang.

"Ya… mau kemana?" Luhan sedikit melotot namun kakinya terus berlari mengikuti kemana Sehun menyeretnya.

"Halte?" Luhan kaget karena Sehun mengajaknya kesana.

Sehun masih menggegam pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mereka berdua berdiri berjajar. Sehun sedari tadi hanya masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan Luhan, kenapa dia mengajaknya kemari, mau apa Sehun di sini, kenapa Sehun menyeretnya, dan masih banyak lagi yang lain.

Sebuah bus berwarna hijau berhenti tepat di depan Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam bus itu dan menempelkan kartu pelajarnya untuk membayar, setelah itu mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

"YA! OH SEHUN! Ini bukan bus menuju ke rumahku!" Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Memang bukan" jawab Sehun santai

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku naik bus ini, kita mau kemana, kalau kita tersesat bagaimana?" Luhan mulai panik sendiri dan mulai membelalakkan mata rusanya.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah panik begitu. Kau bilang kau tidak ada kerjaan kan?" tanya Sehun dan gadis imut didepannya itu mengangguk polos.

"Aku sedang malas ikut les private di rumah" kata Sehun selanjutnya, Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak protes namun Sehun lebih dulu bicara.

"Luhan-ah… ayo temanni aku jalan – jalan" kata namja berkulit pucat itu dan sukses membuat Luhan makin menganga.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di daerah Hongdae. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 4 sore namun kawasan hongdae sudah sangat ramai. Luhan tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian, jujur saja dia cukup takut dengan kondisi ramai begitu.

Luhan adalah anak rumahan sebenarnya, dia jarang keluar, terlebih lagi dia adalah anak tunggal yang eomma dan appanya selalu sibuk bekerja di luar kota, hanya menyisakan Luhan sendiri di rumah bersama seorang maid dan supir yang akan datang di pagi hari dan pulang di malam hari. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah dilarang sang appa untuk naik sepeda sendiri ke sekolah, apalagi naik bus, apanya yang super overprotective itu selalu bilang jika naik sepeda dan naik bus sangat berbahaya. Tapi untungnya supir yang selalu mengantar jemput Luhan dan maid yang bekerja di rumah Luhan sangat kooperatif pada gadis rusa itu, akhirnya secara diam – diam Luhan akan ke sekolah dengan sepeda atau bus. Tidak akan ketahuan, toh juga eomma dan appanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun. Namja tampan walaupun dengan wajah datarnya itu bernasib tidak jauh beda dari Luhan. Dia juga hanya sendirian di rumahhnya. Walaupun dia sebenarnya punya dua orang adik, tapi kedua adik Sehun juga sama sibuknya. Kedua orang tua Sehun memang sangat konsen pada pendidikan anak – anaknya walaupun mereka sangat jarang ada di rumah, dan itu membuat Sehun dan kedua adiknya harus mengikuti banyak jenis bimbingan belajar private maupun non private. Biasanya Sehun akan menghabiskan waktu 6 jam setelah pulang sekolah hanya untuk mengikuti les private di rumahnya atau les musik dan les les lain di tempat lain. Wajar jika Sehun jadi sangat jenius, kerjanya hanya belajar dan belajar. Bahkan di akhir pekan seperti ini Sehun masih harus ikut les private, tapi… persetan dengan les private itu, hari ini Sehun hanya ingin bermain, dan entah kenapa Sehun memilih Luhan diantara beberapa teman – temannya yang pintar untuk diajak kabur.

"Gwaenchana?" Sehun bertanya setelah dia melihat Luhan tak begitu nyaman dengan keramaian.

"Eoh… gwaenchana… tapi Sehun-ah… mau apa kita disini?" Luhan masih terlihat gugup, gadis rumahan itu memang tidak biasa keluar. Dan jujur saja, ini juga pertama kalinya Sehun kabur begitu. Entahlah, mungkin remaja tampan itu bosan dengan buku – bukunya.

"Kita jalan – jalan… aku bosan belajar terus!" ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah datar dan mulai berjalan

"Yaaah… daebak… ternyata kau tau rasanya bosan belajar eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat kesekitar, kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang erat tali tas ranselnya.

"Sebenarnya tanpa belajarpun aku juga sudah pintar!" Sehun sedikit menyombongkan dirinya kemudian mengantongi kedua tangannya di dalam saku.

"Aish jinjja… anak ini, untung kau benar – benar pintar… kalau saja otakmu seperti Jongin mungkin sudah ku tendang kau ke galaxy!" Luhan memperagakan bagaimana dia akan menendang Sehun.

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap ke Luhan yang memang sedari tadi berjalan sedikit di belakang Sehun.

"Eoh… wae?" tanya Luhan sedikit gugup ketika Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan sebut – sebut nama pacarmu itu… setidaknya untuk hari ini saja!" ketus Sehun

"w…wa..wae?" Luhan agak gagap karena gugup Sehun memandangnya setajam itu

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan kemudian berbisik

"Aku tidak mau dikira mencuri yeojachingu seseorang! Saat ini kau Luhan, nae chingu. Bukan Luhan pacarnya Jongin! Arraci?!"

"Wuahahahahahahaha…." Tanpa di duga reaksi Luhan malah tertawa hebat.

"Neo… jinjja… geurae… khusus hari ini aku adalah Luhan, chingunya Sehun! Khajja…" terima Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan malah jadi semangat dan berjalan dengan sedikit berjingkrak diantara banyak orang, entah kemana perginya wajah ketakutan Luhan barusan, yang ada hanya senyum manis dan sirat kegembiraan di mata rusanya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, kembali sudut kiri bibirnya tertarik keatas, entahlah… dia hanya menyukai bagaimana Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan sedikit berjingkrak dengan rambutnya yang bergoyang akibat caranya berjalan.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Dimana banyak pasangan muda akan keluar bersama dengan pasangannya, menikmati kencan manis, mencari benda – benda couple atau hanya untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Semua orang di sekitar Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan saling menggandeng tangan, merangkul dan tertaut satu sama lain. Hanya Sehun dan Luhan saja yang walaupun berjalan beriringan tapi keduanya sama sekali tak bersentuhan, Sehun masih setia mengantongi tangannya di dalam saku celana dan Luhan masih betah menggenggam erat tali tas ranselnya.

"Hoddeok!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah kedai kaki lima yang menjual jajanan bernama Hoddeok.

"Sehun-ah… ayo kita beli Hoddeok!" ajak Luhan plus cengiran manisnya

"Kau saja, perutku tidak bisa sembarangan makan makanan dipinggir jalan" ucap Sehun masih dengan nada datarnya

"Aiissh… sombong sekali sih anak ini, ya ya ya… justru makanan paling nikmat di dunia ini adalah makanan di emperan! Kau pasti akan menyesal karena tidak pernah makan makanan emperan!" gerutu Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia berlari kecil menuju kedai hoddeok yang tadi dia tunjuk.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar, Sehun memang orang yang cukup idealis, sekali dia memandang hal itu tidak baik, dia akan kukuh untuk mengecap hal itu tidak baik. Sama halnya dengan jajanan dipinggir jalan itu. Seumur hidup Sehun dia belum pernah memakannya barang sekali saja. Jajanan kaki lima bukanlah style Sehun.

"Yakin tidak mau?" Luhan menawarkan Hoddeoknya sebelum dia menggigit makanan berbentuk bulat yang masih hangat itu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama dinginnya namun itu terlihat keren.

"Kau akan menyesal. Jinjja!" Luhan menggerutu kemudian menggigit Hoddeoknya.

"Akh…"

Belum satu gigitan Luhan malah meringis, "masih panas…" rengek Luhan lucu.

Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat bagaimana bisa wajah Luhan jadi begitu imut.

SRET

Sehun mengambil Hoddeok dari tangan Luhan, yang punya hanya bisa menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. Dan yang dilakukan Sehun pada Hoddeok itu adalah, membagi Hoddeok itu menjadi dua bangian namun tidak memisahnya, dia hanya menciptakan sedikit celah agar panas yang ada dalam hoddeok itu bisa keluar, setelah itu Sehun meniup sedikit makannan itu. Setelah dia yakin jika makanan itu sudah tak lagi panas, Sehun menyodorkannya kembali pada Luhan.

"Jja… makanlah, ini sudah tidak panas lagi" kata Sehun dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Luhan bersumpah Sehun jadi sangat imut ketika dia tersenyum. Sehun benar – benar imut. Luhan lalu menerima Hoddeoknya yang sudah tidak panas itu kembali, namun ekspresinya jadi sedikit melongo karena tidak percaya apa yang Sehun lakukan barusan.

"Aigoo… ayo cepat makan!" Sehun makin melebarkan senyumnya dan kini mengusak poni Luhan yang menutupi semua keningnya.

Luhan tidak tau jika Sehun yang terkenal dingin itu bisa jadi se gentle itu. Luhan juga sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan berbuat demikian padanya, entahlah Luhan merasa sebagian hatinya tergerak untuk menyukai Sehun. Sambil berjalan mengikuti kaki jenjang Sehun dan mulutnya yang terus mengunyah Hoddoeknya, Luhan berpikir kenapa Sehun jadi terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"_Tidak… tidak… tidak… kau sudah punya Jongin Lu…ingat…"_ batin Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun begitu dia menatap punggung bidang Sehun yang berjalan sedikit didepannya, Luhan kembali terdiam.

.

Langkah Sehun mendadak berhenti di depan sebuah toko mainan. Mata elangnya tertuju pada sesuatu yang terpajang di depan etalase toko.

"Double Zeta Gundam Robot" Luhan bergumam membaca sebuah tulisan yang terletak tepat dibawah sebuah robot berwarna putih dengan aksen biru di sisi dadanya dan sayap kuning di belakangnya.

"Itu keluaran terbaru, itu yang paling baru dengan power double Zeta yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan di bagian kakinya" Sehun bermonolog masih sambil menatap Robot gagah yang berdiri tegak di tengah etalase.

"Jadi kau suka robot…" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut memandang robot berukuran sedang di depannya.

"Khajja!" Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam toko mainan tersebut, Sehun hanya ikut di belakang Luhan, melihat bagaimana gadis itu selalu cerah dan cara jalannya yang sedikit berjingkrak.

Entah kemana perginya gadis mungil bermata rusa itu, Sehun percaya anak itu akan baik – baik saja di toko mainan, jadinya Sehun langsung menuju ke bagian robot dan membaca spesifikasi robot Gundam terbaru kesukaannya.

"Sehun-ah… lihat… Rilakuma!" Luhan tiba – tiba menghampiri Sehun sambil membawa boneka rilakuma berjubah pink. Boneka itu cukup imut, hanya saja Luhan lebih imut, menurut Sehun.

"Kau suka rilakuma?" tanya Sehun seraya meletakkan kembali daftar spesifikasi robotnya

"Mmm… aku suka sekali rilakuma. Imut. Beruang yang lucu!" Luhan kembali nyengir seakan boneka pink itu memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Barusan aku membelinya… kekeke… Lucu kan?" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi bundar rilakumanya.

"Aku beri nama siapa ya, Sehun-ah kau punya ide?" Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan deer eyes berbinarnya.

"mmmm…. Pinku – pinku? Warnanya pink…" ujar Sehun setelah sedikit berpikir

"Uaaah… kyeopta… namamu Pinku – pinku! Kekekeke" Luhan terkekeh sendiri setelah mendengar nama Pinku – pinku yang diberikan oleh Sehun barusan

"Oh iya, aku belum mengambil kembalianku!" ujar Luhan kemudian dia berbalik dan langsung menuju kasir, tapi…

BRAK

Sebuah robot gundam double zeta terbaru jatuh ke lantai dan kakinya terpisah. Robot itu jatuh karena tas Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol robot yang dipajang itu. Salahkan cara berjalan Luhan yang selalu terkesan sedikit berjingkrak.

"Eomma…." Wajah Luhan langsung berubah panik, terlebih ketika melihat harga dari robot yang barusan dia tak sengaja jatuhkan dan rusak.

"Ya hagsaeng! Kau menjatuhkan robotnya!" seorang pramuniaga langsung memergoki Luhan dengan wajah galak. Seakan yang jatuh barusan adalah harga diri pramuniaga itu.

"Mi… mian…hae…yeo… aku tidak sengaja.." Luhan langsung tertunduk lemah

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Bayar sekarang!" pekik pramuniaga itu

"Mwo… mwo? Aaah…tapi kan aku tidak…" belum selesai Luhan mengelak Sehun keburu berkata, "Geurae… tolong pack yang satu itu untukku, aku akan membelinya."

Mata Luhan sukses membulat, Luhan tidak tau harus kaget, terharu atau senang kali ini. Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli robot mahal yang dirusaknya itu.

.

"Gomawo Luhan… berkat kau akhirnya aku membeli Robot ini" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat sebuah paperbag cukup besar berisi robot gundam yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Luhan.

"Kau sungguh – sungguh berterimakasih atau kau meledekku?" tanya Luhan masih dengan wajah murung dan kedua tangannya kini memeluk rilakuma kecil yang tadi dia beli, oh… pinku – pinku namanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengejekmu… aku sungguh – sungguh berterimakasih karena kau akhirnya aku membeli ini tanpa harus memintanya pada eomma dan appa" ucap Sehun santai, kini Sehun memilih untuk memperlambat langkahnya, mencoba berjalan seimbang di samping Luhan. Bukan kenapa, hanya saja Sehun tak mau ambil resiko untuk membeli barang lainnya jika Luhan dibiarkan jalan sendiri.

"Tadinya aku bingung, mau beli robot itu dengan uangku sendiri atau memintanya sebagai kado ulang tahun dari appa… tapi karena kau menjatuhkannya, kau seperti membantuku untuk memutuskan. Gomawo.." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lembut dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sejak tadi, dan Luhan menyukai perlakuan itu.

"Eoh… jinjja… tapi… maaf karena aku kaki robotmu jadi rusak…" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya diakhir kalimat

"Gwaenchana, ini kan robot, jadi aku masih bisa merakitnya ulang nanti." Sehun sudah kembali measukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya lagi.

"Oh ya… tadi kau bilang mau meminta robot itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, memang kapan kau ulang tahun?" tanya Luhan santai, karena perasaannya sudah mulai lega cara berjalan sedikit berjingkraknya kumat lagi.

"Hari ini." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"MWO? KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAUKU?" Luhan langsung berhenti berjingkrak dan memekik pada Sehun.

"Kau yang baru bertanya sekarang." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Aiiissshhh…kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku dari tadi jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu! Setidaknya kan aku bisa memberikanmu ucapan selamat Sehun-ah!" Luhan protes seraya mempererat pelukannya pada pinku – pinku

"Geurae, kau bisa memberikan aku ucapan selamat sekarang!" Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah… aku tidak akan memberikan ucapan selamat begitu saja, aku akan memberikannya dengan cara unik yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan!" Luhan langsung berlari ke sebuah undakan tangga dan berdiri diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, kebanyakan pasangan muda yang sedang kencan.

"YA…! SEINGIL CHUKAHAE URI SARANGHANEUN GUNDAM ROBOT LOVER OH SEHUN!... SEINGIL CHUKAHAE SEHUN-AH… SARANGHAE OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak dari undakan tangga itu dengan suara sangat nyaring. Itu berhasil membuat semua orang memperhatikan Luhan. Terdengar tepuk tangan dari beberapa orang yang menyaksikan aksi Luhan. Sementara Sehun? Wajahnya sudah sangat merah kali ini, bagaimana tidak, dia menjadi sorotan ketika Luhan berteriak ke arahnya. Perasaan malu dan bahagia jadi satu dalam dadanya. Sehun hanya bisa tersnyum kemudian dia ikut berteriak….

"GOMAWO URI PINKU – PINKU! NADOO SARANGHAE LUHAN! GOMAWOOO CHINGU-AH!"

Tepukan tangan semakin riuh ketika Sehun selesai berteriak. Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan membalas berteriak seperti itu. Rona kemerahan tercetak jelas di pipi Luhan, disadari atau tidak kini ada sedikit gejolak dalam dada keduanya. Gejolak itu tercipta akibat dua kalimat _Saranghae Oh Sehun _ dan _Nadoo Saranghae Luhan_. Jujur, mereka tidak sadar mengatakan kedua hal itu. Tepat setelah ada gemuruh kecil memberontak dalam dada masing – masing, baru keduanya merasakan jika ada efek yang berbeda dari dua kalimat itu.

.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai hadiah!" ucap Luhan semangat.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak mau makan makanan pinggir jalan!" Sehun kembali dengan mode coolnya

"Gwaenchana… aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja! Khusus untuk ulang tahunmu… aku kaya sekarang!" ujar Luhan menatap Sehun sambil berjalan.

"Aku mau makan di sana!" Sehun menunjuk sebuah Coffe Shop yang berada di dekat halte bus tempat mereka pertama menginjakkan kaki di Hongdae tadi.

"Ah ini sudah jam 6 sore, sudah tepat waktu untuk makan malam! Khajja! Eh tapi…" Luhan yang barusan semangat menuju Coffee Shop itu langsung berpikir.

"Itu kan Coffee Shop… apa disana juga menjual makanan selain kopi?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya

"Tentu saja! Itu adalah Coffee Shop milik kakak sepupuku! Kim Minseok! Dia adalah seorang barista. Dan suaminya Kim Jongdae adalah seorang koki pasta terbaik di Hongdae!" bangga Sehun dihadapan Luhan.

"Ah jinjja? Uah… aku mau.. aku mau… Khajja!" Luhan langsnung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menariknya menuju Coffee Shop itu, untuk catatan, Luhan adalah anak yang mudah lapar. Moodnya bisa berubah buruk jika dia sudah lapar dan tidak ada makanan. Jadi biarkanlah Luhan bersikap hyper seperti itu saat ini.

.

"Karena ini ulang tahunmu… kau yang pesan semuanya Hun-ah!" Luhan menyerahkan semua pada Sehun.

"Eh… Oh Sehun! Disini ada Bubble Tea juga?" tanya Luhan sedikit menyikut lengan Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya

"mmm… karena aku sangat menyukai bubble tea makanya Minseok noona menambahkan menu itu di coffee shopnya" kata Sehun masih sambil melihat – lihat daftar menu yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku suka yang rasa taro…kau?" Luhan kini memperhatikan Sehun yang alisnya sudah menyatu akibat tertaut memikirkan menu apa yang akan dia pesan

"Aku? Aku suka Choco bubble tea" seketika Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan kedua mata elang dan mata rusa itu bertemu pandang. Cukup dekat hingga keduanya jadi gelagapan.

"Aaah… sudah ada yang mau di pesan?" Luhan mengalihkan fokus mereka.

"Mmm! Kita makan ini!" Sehun menunjuk sebuah gambar pasta dengan saus berwarna hijau dan beberapa jenis seafood seperti udang, cumi dan kerang di sekitarnya.

"Greasy Pasta?" Luhan membaca dengan logat sedikit bertanya pada apa yang Sehun tunjuk di daftar menu itu.

"Itu kesukaanku… dan menu pasta terbaik disini!" ujar Sehun sedikit menyeringai.

"Baiklah… kita pesan itu" Luhan setuju.

"Dua Greasy Pasta. 1 Taro Bubble tea dan 1 Choco Bubble tea"

.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Pasta yang tersuguh dihadapan mereka benar – benar persis sama seperti yang digambar. Benar – benar dengan saus warna hijau dan taburan seafood yang cukup besar dan banyak.

"Jjalmokhaeseubnida!" Sehun langsung menyantap pastanya, namun Luhan kembali menatap pasta itu dengan seksama.

Luhan belum pernah makan greasy pasta sebelumnya, yang dia makan biasanya adalah pasta pedas berbumbu oriental, melihat dari bentuknya pasta yang dipesan Sehun benar – benar bercita rasa eropa. Tapi, ketika Luhan melihat bagaimana semangat Sehun memakan pastanya, Luhan rasa itu akan enak, karena wajah Sehun terlihat mantap saat memakannya.

Luhan akhirnya mengambil garpu dan langsung melilit pasta itu, dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut mungil miliknya.

"Eueeek…" Luhan langsung meringis pelan setelah lidahnya merasakan bagaimana greasy pasta itu.

Enak, hanya saja sangat berminyak dan itu membuat lidah Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya setelah mengelap bibirnya yang tadi juga penuh dengan ceceran minyak.

"Kenapa ini sangat berminyak? Ah aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang sangat berminyak seperti ini" keluh Luhan setelah menyeruput setengah taro bubble teanya.

"Hahahahahaha… mianhae, aku kira kau terbiasa dengan makanan seperti ini… aku sangat menyukainya, ini makanan favoriteku!" ujar Sehun santai

"Aku tidak akan memakannya!" singkat Luhan memandang ngeri sepiring pasta dengan bumbu hijau yang ternyata vegetable oil yang bercampur dengan parsley, seladri dan mint.

"BINGO! Aku bisa makan dua porsi… gomawo pinku – pinku!" ucap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan mulai memanggil Luhan pinku – pinku.

.

"Gomawo traktirannya! Sayang sekali Minseok eonni dan Jongdae hyung sedang sibuk… padahal mau mengenalkanmu pada mereka" ujar Sehun seraya mengusap perutnya yang super penuh.

"Aku mau deokbokki dan Odaeng!" Luhan menunjuk kedai deokbokki pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai, kepulan asap hangat dan aroma pedas deokbokki begitu menarik indra penciumannya.

"Ya… kau tidak bisa makan greasy pasta tapi kau malah doyan makan makanan kaki lima seperti itu sih" tanya Sehun heran

"Biar saja. Setidaknya deokbokki, Odaeng dan Heoddok itu jauh lebih baik daripada makanan berminyak tadi… nononono…" Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, kali ini biar aku traktir kau deokbokki dan Odaeng… hitung – hitung ucapan terimakasihku atas dua porsi greasy pasta di hari ulang tahunku ini" ucap Sehun sambil menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk kedai itu.

"Assa! Sehun yang terbaik!" Dan keduanya segera meluncur ke kedai deokbokki yang tadi Luhan maksud.

.

.

.

* * *

**10 April 2014**

"Apa orang yang kau tunggu masih belum datang?" tanya Minseok kembali membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Entahlah, nampaknya calon dokter itu akan sedikit terlambat lagi…" Luhan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, pukul 6 sore sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, kau sangat kurus akhir – akhir ini" ujar Minseok sambil menukur pergelangan tangan Luhan yang kecil

"Aaaah… jinjjayeo? Apa aku terlihat seperti myeolchi?" tanya Luhan dan mata rusanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi dulu kau sedikit chubby dan berisi. Sekarang kau tirus dan kurus" ucap Minseok prihatin

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan makan. Aku pesan Greasy Pasta." Ucap Luhan sedikit tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kata greasy pasta.

"Waaah… Oh Sehun sudah berhasil membuatmu menyukai Greasy pasta eoh?" tanya Minseok dengan senyum lebar yang cantik.

"Dan Choco Bubble tea" ujar Luhan kemudian mengangkat segelas choco bubble tea di tangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**2010**

Musim panas sudah berakhir. Kini musim berubah masuk ke musim gugur. Luhan dan Sehun sudah di tingkat 11 sekarang.

"Sehun-ah… irreona…" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang nampaknya sedang tidak sengaja tertidur di perpustakaan.

"Eoh… Lu… kau…" Sehun gelagapan bangun dan mengusap wajah lelahnya

"Apa kau lelah?" Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan menatap namja berkulit pucat itu intense.

"Lumayan… semua ini mulai terasa melelahkan, kau tau kan?" Sehun nunjuk buku – buku fisika yang berserakan di depannya.

"Ya… Seharusnya kau masuk kelas akselerasi saja Sehun-ah… kau kan pintar, kenapa kau menolak masuk kelas akselerasi? Jika kau masuk kelas itu kan kau tidak perlu menyibukkan dirimu untuk ikut olimpiade dan lomba karya tulis seperti ini."

Luhan berkata panjang lebar dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya, kenapa orang sepintar Oh Sehun menolak untuk masuk kelas akselerasi. Padahal Hyundai School sudah menawarkannya langsung pada Sehun, dan Sehun tidak perlu mengikuti seleksi untuk itu. Tapi Sehun menolaknya.

"Kelas akselerasi itu membosankan. Lagipula siswa akselerasi hanya akan punya waktu 2 tahun untuk menikmati masa - masa Senior High School. Sayang sekali kan? Aku ingin jadi remaja yang normal seperti mu" jawab Sehun kini sudah kembali membuka sebuah buku latihan soal – soal fisika untuk olimpiadenya minggu depan.

"Kau aneh Sehun-ah… ketika semua siswa ingin masuk kelas itu, kau malah menolaknya.." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya imut kemudian merapikan buku – buku yang berserakan di depan Sehun.

"_kau hanya tidak tau Lu…"_ batin Sehun dalam hatinya sambil diam diam mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang merapikan bukunya.

Ya… Kau hanya tidak tau Lu. Luhan tidak tau alasan utama kenapa Sehun tidak mau menerima tawaran kelas akselerasi. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah, Sehun tidak mau mempersingkat waktunya bersama Luhan. Jika dia masuk kelas akselerasi maka dia hanya akan menghabiskan 2 tahun di sekolah, sementara Luhan, anak regular itu akan menempuh 3 tahun seperti semua orang biasa pada umumnya. Tidak, Sehun tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan sekolah itu lebih cepat yang artinya juga harus berpisah dengan Luhan lebih cepat.

Penolakan Sehun itupun bukan sesuatu yang gampang dia lakukan. Sehun harus membayar mahal untuk keputusannya itu. Orang tua Sehun begitu marah ketika tau Sehun menolaknya. Appa dan Eomma Sehun pun mengancam akan menjual semua robot gundam yang Sehun koleksi selama 5 tahun belakangan sebagai ancamannya. Namun Sehun tetap bersikeras ingin menjadi siswa regular saja. Maka dari itu, Sehun dituntut oleh sang appa untuk jadi siswa regular yang mampu berprestasi di kancah international. Itulah mengapa Sehun sangat gigih belajar untuk olimpiade fisika dan lomba karya tulisnya yang kini sudah masuk tingkat nasional itu. Hanya selangkah lagi hingga dia bisa lolos ke internasional. Itulah harga yang harus Sehun bayar untuk keinginannya bersama Luhan. Luhan hanya tidak tau itu.

"Chagiya… ternyata kau disini eoh... annyeong Sehun-ah"

Luhan belum putus dengan Jongin. Mereka masih pacaran. Itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak peka akan alasan sebenarnya dari alasan Sehun menolak kelas akselerasinya. Cinta Sehun bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jongin-ah… sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Luhan menyambut namjachingunya itu dengan senyum cemerlag

"Baru saja baby… aku lapar… ayo temani aku makan di kantin" rengek Jongin pada Luhan

"Ya… aku baru saja mau menemani Sehun belajar untuk olimpiadenya nanti! Biasanya kau kan makan siang bersama anak – anak club sepak bolamu kan?" Luhan menyikut perut Jongin.

"Chagi-ah… Sehun itu sudah pintar sejak dia tercipta… tidak perlu kau temani dia juga akan jadi juara... benar kan Sehun-ah?" Jongin meminta persetujuan Sehun.

Dalam hati Sehun sudah cemburu. Apaan itu Jongin manja seenak kepalanya saja merebut Luhan darinya. Ah, mungkin kata merebut tidak cocok, mengingat status Luhan adalah yeoja chingunya Jongin kan?

"Sudahlah Lu… aku akan baik – baik saja, kau temani saja Jongin ke kantin sebelum dia mati kelaparan" ujar Sehun setelah bisa menguasai kecemburuannya

"Ah begitukah? Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun, tatapan mata itu seolah menginginkan Sehun untuk tetap menahannya, namun Sehun malah menggeleng dan tersenyum. Entahlah, Luhan jadi sedih dengan gelengan kepala itu.

"Okay… khajja Jongin-ah.." desah Luhan lemah.

"Yes! Kau ini… jika Sehun yang menyuruhmu kau malah iya – iya saja… namjachingumu kan aku Lulu baby" protes Jongin ketika dia dan Luhan sudah meninggalkan Sehun, samar – samar Sehun masih bisa mendengarkan itu. Mata tajamnya menatap sayu punggung Luhan yang dirangkul Jongin. Sedikit tidak rela melihat pinku – pinkunya di bawa.

.

Dasar memang musim gugur, kebiasaan sekali hujan datang dengan tiba – tiba jika sudah begitu. Seperti sore ini, saat waktunya akan pulang, hujan malah turun dengan derasnya.

Sehun berjalan di lorong sekolahnya, sudah jam 4 sore, harus pulang dan harus menjemput dua adiknya yang masih di junior high dan juga masih elementary school. Hari ini sabtu, kedua adiknya itu pasti ikut ekstra kurikuler makanya pulang sore seperti dirinya.

"Dasar hujan… seharusnya kau beritahu aku jika akan turun, aku kan bisa bawa payung" Sehun menggerutu di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke tempat parkir. Semenjak kelas dua memang Sehun kerap membawa mobilnya sendiri, terlebih karena dia tidak lagi suka diantar dan dijemput dan punya kegiatan sendiri yang tak lagi bisa diatur seperti sebelumnya. Dan hari ini kebetulan juga supir pribadi di rumah Sehun sedang cuti, istrinya melahirkan, lengkap sudah tugas Sehun untuk mengantar jemput kedua adiknya.

JDEEERRR

"KYAAAAAAA! EOMMA! APPA! SELAMATKAN AKU JAEBAL!"

Sehun mendengar suara berteriak yang amat sangat tidak asing lagi banginya. Tentu saja, itu suara Luhan. Luhan baru saja berteriak, secepatnya Sehun segera mencari dimana sumber suaranya.

"Ya! Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan sedang meringkuk dan berjongkok sendirian di sudut yang agak gelap dekat ujung koridor sekolah.

"Sehun-ah… huaaaa…."

Luhan langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ke arah Sehun. Luhan sudah sangat ketakutan dan langsung memeluk Sehun seerat – eratnya. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar, Sehun bisa merasakan dengan baik betapa ketakutannya gadis itu saat ini. Ujung rok luhan basah, kemeja seragamnya juga terasa basah. Sehun balas mendekap Luhan, mengusap punggung gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu supaya bisa lebih tenang. Sehun sengaja membiarkan Luhan menangis dan berteriak di dalam leukannya, membasahi kemeja di bagian bahu Sehun akibat air mata pinku – pinku kesayangannya.

Setelah cukup lama Luhan menangis keras di dalam dekapan Sehun, Sehun bisa merasa kini napas Luhan yang tadinya memburu jadi lebih tenang. Isakan gadis itu juga perlahan mulai mereda. Sehun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan, menakup kedua tangannya di pipi Luhan dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan yang chubby.

"Wae geurae Lu? Kenapa kau bisa ada sendirian di sini?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Jongin pabbo! Jongin meninggalkan aku sendirian di sekolah… hiks…" Luhan menjawab disela – sela isakannya.

"Sudah – sudah… jangan menangis lagi, kau tidak sendirian… aku disini… ssst.." Sehun kembali mengusap air mata Luhan setelah itu membelai kepala gadis itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, mencurahkan segala kehangatan dari dirinya untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Jadi coba ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau ditinggal si Jongin?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Hari ini Jongin menjemputku naik motornya. Kita berangkat bersama dan rencananya sekarang kami mau merayakan tanggal kami jadian. Tapi entahlah kemana perginya anak itu dari tadi aku menunggunya di sini tapi motornya sudah tidak ada. Ponselku mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya!"

Luhan bercerita namun tak berani menatap Sehun. Dia sangat merasa tidak enak karena punya namjachingu yang sangat careless apalagi itu ketahuan di depan Sehun.

"Khajja… kau aku antar pulang ke rumah, tapi sebelumnya aku harus menjemput dua adikku dulu di sekolah mereka" ujar Sehun.

"Gomawo Oh Sehun" desis Luhan dengan senyum malu – malunya.

.

"eoh… kenapa kita kemari? Bukannya kita harus menjemput dua adikmu?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun memarkir mobilnya di areal parkir Coffee shop di daerah Hongdae, bisa dibilang itu adalah coffee shop langganan mereka setiap kali mereka keluar bersama.

Keluar bersama? Ya… mereka sering melakukan itu, mengingat Sehun yang sendirian dan Luhan yang sering ditinggal Jongin. Akhirnya mereka jadi lebih sering keluar berdua daripada Luhan keluar dengan Jongin yang sering sibuk dengan club sepak bola, club biologi dan urusan Organisasi Siswanya. Jongin memang aktivis sibuk.

"Adikku baru akan selesai kegiatan jam 6 sore, ini baru jam setengah 5. Karena hujan dan bajumu juga basah, ayo kita cari sesuatu yang hangat!" ajak Sehun dengan sebelah bibirnya dia angkat keatas.

Luhan tersenyum manis, Sehun memang selalu mengerti bagaimana cara membuatnya nyaman, tidak seperti Jongin yang lebih sering membuatnya kesal.

"Sehuniie… Luhaniie… annyeong annyeong!" sapa seorang yeoja dengan pipi chubby yang nampak sedang sibuk meracik kopinya.

"Annyeong Minnie noona… apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Perkembangan apa?" Jongdae tiba – tiba menghampiri keduanya dan bertanya

"Itu…" Jongin menunjuk perut Minseok, yang dimaksud Sehun adalah usaha program kehamilan Minseok.

"YAK! anak ini nakal sekali!" Minseok langsung mendelik sedangkan Jongdae hanya terkekeh

"Kami sudah gigih mencoba, tapi kelihatannya masih belum berhasil" ujar Jongdae santai, lagipula usia mereka juga masih muda. Jongdae dan Minseok memang memutuskan untuk menikah muda.

"Luhannie… kenapa baju dan rokmu basah?" Jongdae memperhatikan tampilan Luhan yang agak kucal.

"Ah… aku sedikit kehujanan oppa" jawab Luhan yang memang sudah cukup akrab dengan Jongdae dan Minseok

"Noona… mana jaket baseballku yang kau pinjam kemarin. Kembalikan!" bisik Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan menggoda dari Minseok.

"Nee… akan ku kembalikan sekarang!" desis Minseok sebisa mungkin agar Luhan tak dengar.

"Baiklah kami pesan dua Hot Choclate ya noonaku cantik!" uajar Sehun dengan senyumnya yang manis, itu membuat matanya jadi hanya berbentuk garis, menggemaskan.

"Lu… kau duduk di tempat biasa saja dulu, nanti aku akan menyusul membawa hot coklatnya" kata Sehun santai

Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun dengan kerjapan mata imut, namun tak selangkahpun dia bergerak.

"Tenang Lu… aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" tegas Sehun santai.

Luhan tersenyum baru setelah itu dia langsung menuju tempat biasa dia duduk bersama Sehun. Sebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggir coffee shop dekat dengan kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan jalanan di Hongdae.

.

Dua gelas coklat hangat tersaji di meja, Luhan nampaknya tidak sadar Sehun sudah datang, mata rusanya terpaku pada pertunjukan dance yang beberapa anak muda suguhkan di perempatan jalan, banyak orang nampak tertarik melihat dance itu.

PUK

Sebuah jaket baseball berwarna biru donker dengan lengan putih tersampir di bahu sempit Luhan. Baru setelah itu Luhan sadar jika Sehun sudah ada di sana.

"Pakai itu, itu jaketku… bajumu basah, nanti kau bisa flu kalau terus kedinginan" kata Sehun setelah mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Gomawo uri gundam robot Jjang!" Luhan langsung mengenakan jaket itu dan kedua tangannya terbenam di lengan jaket itu.

"Ayo minum selagi masih hangat" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Bagi Luhan, yang menghangatkan dirinya bukanlah segelas hot coklat yang dia minum, tapi yang mebuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman adalah senyum di bibir Sehun dan mata Sehun yang membentuk garis ketika tersenyum. Memang sejak dekat dengan Luhan, namja penyuka Robot Gundam itu sangat sering tersenyum, bahkan tidak jarang dia tertawa hingga cekikikan jika ada hal lucu yang mereka bicarakan.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, segera saja namja pucat itu mengambil ponselnya, namun dia tak segera mengangkatnya, dia malah melihat Luhan.

"Jika itu dari Jongin bilang aku tidak bersamamu! Jaebal… aku sedang kesal!" Luhan langsung manyun saja.

"Yeobuseo… wae Jongin-ah?" tanya Sehun begitu mengangkat telpon

"Luhan? Ani… aku tidak bersamanya, wae?" Sehun berbohong sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan.

"Mwo? Kau meninggalkannya di sekolah?" Sehun pura – pura kaget, sementara Jongin di balik sana sudah nampak benar – benar frustasi.

"Meolla… aku juga tidak tau dimana dia, coba tanya beberapa teman yang lain, mungkin saja Luhan ke sana" saran Sehun akhirnya

"mmm… good luck Jongin!" kata Sehun kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Mianhae… kau sudah berbohong untukku" Luhan menunduk dan menatap cangkirnya yang kosong

"Gomawo… harusnya kau mengucapkan itu padaku… bukannya mianhae" tandas Sehun tak suka dengan perubahan air muka Luhan

"Hmmm… mengingat ini bukan yang pertama, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Lu?" tanya Sehun setelah menghembuskan napas beratnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk membuat poni kedepannya sedikit bergerak.

"Kau sudah sering dibeginikan oleh Jongin, kenapa kau masih tetap bertahan dengannya?" Sehun bertanya seraya menatap lurus mata Luhan, dia tidak sedang main – main. Dia benar – benar ingin tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan bertahan.

Luhan kemudian hanya menggeleng, dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dan apa yang membuat dia bisa bertahan dengan Jongin yang lebih sering mengacuhkannya daripada bersamanya, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama setahun lebih.

Tanpa Luhan sadari jawabannya adalah Sehun. Walaupun dia berpacaran dengan Jongin, dan Jongin selalu lebih sering meninggalkannya, bersikap cuek, jarang punya waktu bersama Luhan dan kekanakan, tapi Luhan tak pernah merasa kesepian. Itu karena Sehun. Sehun selalu membuat Luhan tidak pernah merasa sepi dan sendiri, bahkan gadis itu juga tidak pernah merasa ditinggal oleh namjachingunya. Karena Sehun.

.

.

.

* * *

**10 April 2014**

Luhan kini sedang mengunyah greasy pasta yang dia pesan. Itu adalah makanan favorite Sehun. Luhan ingat betul itu. Dulunya memang Luhan tak pernah bisa memakan greasy pasta, teksturnya yang berminyak sungguh tidak cocok di lidah Luhan. Tapi lama – kelamaan dia jadi terbiasa karena seringnya Sehun memaksanya untuk mencoba pasta itu.

Kini Luhan sudah mampu memakan greasy pasta, lidahnya sudah sangat mengenal bagaimana rasa dan tekstur greasy pasta. Terutama buatan Jongdae.

Sudah hampir 1 jam lebih Luhan menunggu seseorang yang suda janji akan bertemu dengannya hari ini. Greasy pastanya pun sudah hampir habis.

"Dia memang selalu begini…" gumam Luhan mendesah kesal pada orang yang ditunggunya.

BRUGH.

"Mianhae Lu… mian mian mian… aku terlambat! Aku tadi harus menyelesaikan beberapa praktikum tambahan agar akhir pekan minggu depan aku bisa free. Kau tau kan mahasiswa kedokteran itu sibuk sekali dan…"

"tidak usah banyak alasan KIM. JONG. IN!" Luhan menatap tajam penuh kemarahan pada namja berkulit tan di hadapannya.

"Eoh mianhae…" Jongin langsung menciut dan tak enak dengan Luhan.

"Lain kali kalau kita punya jani bertemu, bisakah kau datang lebih awal Jongin-ah?" Luhan bertanya frustasi

"Mian…" hanya itu jawaban Jongin.

"Sudahlah… kau tidak akan pernah berubah… untung saja yeojachingumu sangat sabar!" ujar Luhan kembali menarik napasnya dalam – dalam.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau meminjam buku – buku tentang psikiatri ini padaku? Apakah calon guru bahasa Inggris juga belajar hal – hal psikiatri seperti itu?" tanya Jongin seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal dari dalam tas yang dia bawa.

"Kami memang belajar sedikit tentang psikologi pendidikan, tapi aku meminjam buku – buku ini bukan untuk mata kuliahku, aku sudah lulus mata kuliah itu saat semester dua lalu!" ucap Luhan kini membolak balik buku yang tadi Jongin keluarkan.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau meminjam buku – buku tentang kedokteran psikiatri ini?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Untuk project tulisanku… tentu saja… aku berencana akan mebuat sebuah cerita yang bertemakan psikiatri, tentang orang yang memiliki Alter ego sekaligus mengalami kelainan obsessive yang membuatnya menjadi psikopat… judulnya akan mengambil dari title track mini album EXO yang baru, OVERDOSE." Ujar Luhan santai

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu EXO dan Overdosenya! Kau menakutkan Lu" ucap Jongin singkat

"Gwaenchana… ini hanya FanFiction saja. Apa kau mau membacanya nanti?" tanya Luhan antusias

"Shireo! Lebih baik aku membaca buku – buku kedokteranku daripada aku harus membaca Fan Fiction tentang EXO yang beberapa membernya gender switch menjadi yeoja! Suruh saja robot gundam kesayanganmu itu untuk membaca semua Fan Fiction EXOmu!" gerutu Jongin dengan tatapan mata penuh kekesalan

"Tanpa aku suruh dia pasti akan membacanya. Dia adalah reviewerku yang paling berharga!" ucap Luhan dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah minta izin pada namjachingumu untuk bertemu denganku sekarang? Aku takut dia salah paham tentang kita" ucap Jongin pura – pura tidak santai.

"Ya… dia tau siapa kau… dia tidak mungkin cemburu atau salah paham tentang kita… dasar pabbo Jongin! Hahahaha…" Luhan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Majja… Aku senang kau akhirnya berpacaran dengannya, sudah kubilang menunggu itu tidak asik!" Jongin berkata sambil mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Lalu Kyungsoo bagaimana? Apa yeojachingumu itu tidak marah kau bertemu mantanmu seperti ini?" tanya Luhan dengan cengiran imutnya

"Mana mungkin dia akan marah ketika yang aku temui adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Oh ya… dia bilang sekarang kau jarang ke apartemennya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan project FFmu itu… kasian Kyungsooku sendirian!" gerutu Jongin pada Luhan yang terkesan mengabaikan Kyungsoonya. Pacarnya yang sekarang.

"Mianhae… lagipula kan sudah ada Baekhyun!" ucap Luhan santai

"Ah… yeoja cerewet itu kini sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya! Apa kau tidak tau dia dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran?" tanya Jongin ngotot

Luhan menggeleng polos dan imut.

"Benar kan kau terlalu sibuk dengan project FFmu! Sampai – sampai sahabatmu yang cerewet sudah jadian dengan monyet raksasa itu kau tidak tau!" Jongin kini melotot karena hasil protesnya terbukti.

"Ah… mianhae… sangking banyaknya hal yang harus aku urus makanya aku jadi seperti ini, mian mian.." ucap Luhan tidak enak.

"Okay… karena Kyungsoo baby Soo-ku sudah memasak di apartemennya jadi aku akan segera kesana dan makan, aku sudah sangat lapar!" ujar Jongin sambil mengusap perutnya

"Okay… sampaikan salamku pada Baby Soo ya… mungkin besok aku akan ke sana!" ujar Luhan mantap

"Mmm… sampaikan juga salamku pada Robot Gundam kesayanganmu itu… suruh lah dia sekali – sekali pulang ke Kroea dan main bersama lagi! Sejak kuliah dijepang dia jadi sok sibuk" Jongin kini sudah berdiri dan setelah Luhan mengangguk akhirnya namja manis berkulit tan itu meninggalkan Luhan.

Ya… Sehun memang kuliah di Jepang. Mengambil jurusan Managemen Bisnis. Itu sesuai karena masa depannya memang harus mengambil alih perusahan orang tuanya kan? Itu adalah tanggung jawab Sehun sebagai anak Sulung. Mengingat Sehun yang di Jepang, Luhan mendadak merindukan namja itu. Merindukan bagaimana biasanya dia ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis sambil menyeruput segelas choco bubble tea kesukaannya.

"Bogoshipda…" lirih Luhan dengan kedua mata Rusanya menghadap ke luar, melihat banyak muda mudi bergandeng tangan mesra menikmati suasana malam minggu mereka.

_PING_

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Luhan lalu mebukanya, dan senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

_**From: My Gundam Robot**_

_**Annyeong My Pinku – pinku…  
Kau sedang memikirkanku, eoh?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyiahahahaa…. Annyeong, sebelumnya Aruna mau bilang kalo FF ini dibuat karena Aruna nya lagi capek banget bikin FF super complicated, jadi ini bisa dibilang Calm Down project dengan membawa genre yang Sweet and Fluffy. Bener – bener FF ringan ala – ala anak muda. Dan tentunya murni tanpa plagiat sedikitpun! Iya lah,… ini kan pengalaman pribadinya Aruna yang aruna angkat jadi FF… gimana? Kalian suka gak? Please tinggalin komen kalian di kotak review ne…

Auuuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyeo!

RnR Juseo.


	2. spam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18/05/2014

Annyeong haseo readerdeul. FFN Author Aruna Wu imnida.

Bagaimana kabar kalian semua readerdeul? Semoga semuanya sehat dan dalam suasana hati yang baik, apalagi ini adalah hari minggu. Kris bilang "Karena hari minggu adalah hari libur, maka menangispun harus libur di hari minggu".

Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika update ini hanya spam. Update ini hanya sebua emosi prologue dan bukan kelanjutan FF. I'm really sorry. Mungkin di page ini, saya Aruna Wu yang dulunya ber pen Name Park Eun Ry, hanya akan bertanya tentang beberapa kepada kalian. Tapi sebelumnya, ijinkan aruna untuk curhat dulu.

Tanggal 15 Mei 2014 adalah tanggal terburuk bagi aku. Kalian semua pasti tau kenapa. Aku adalah Kris Biased. Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa mewakili bagaimana perasaan yang ada dalam diriku saat ini. Ini terasa lebih berat dan menyakitkan daripada apapun. Aku percaya Kris dan aku mencintai EXO. Satu sisi aku pengen banget give up dan melepas Kris agar dia bisa menjalani hidupnya sebagai Wu Yifan. Tapi disisi lain, aku percaya Kris akan kembali dan bersatu lagi dengan EXO. Semua member tanpa terkecuali membutuhkan dia, mungkin terutama bagi Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Suho. Tapi rasanya itu kecil kemungkinan, mengingat Kris adalah naga yang butuh terbang bebas, dia tidak bisa dikekang. Baru kali ini aku bener - bener kehilangan semangatku.

Walaupun Kris bukan cinta pertama aku di EXO, tapi dia sudah menjadi Biasku selama kurang lebih 1 tahun belakangan ini. Dan itu sangat cukup untuk membuat aku benar – benar merasa sangat terpukul dan sedih. Aku tidak akan memihak siapapun, aku tidak akan memilih antara Wu Yifan atau EXO. Aku memilih keduanya. Karena aku mencintai keduanya. Jika boleh egois aku ingin Wu Yifan tetap menjadi EXO Galaxy Kris.

Tapi jika kita ingat dan runut lagi dari awal. Kita bisa lihat jika sejak awal mungkin Wu Yifan tidak pernah ingin menjadi Kris. Tapi dia mencoba bertahan, dan aku rasa ini adalah titik terjenuhnya. Dia mungkin sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Tapi tetap, aku ingin dia tetap tinggal. EXO Planet butuh Galaxy nya.

Jika melihat apa yang terjadi pada EXO dan EXOfandom. Aku jadi ingat tentang kejadian yang sama yang pernah terjadi pada TVXQ dan Super Junior. Cassie dan ELF pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita EXOstans. Dan mereka tetap kuat untuk saling berpegang teguh mensuport TVXQ dan SUJU bersamaan dengan mensuport JYJ dan Hangeng ge. Aku harap kita EXO stans bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti sister fandom kita, menjadi kuat dan setia.

Keputusan SM untuk memilih Hangeng ke dalam SUJU adalah keputusan paling hebat, tapi membiarkan Hangeng pergi adalah keputusan paling egois yang mereka buat. Keputusan SM untuk membentuk DBSK adalah keputusan paling Brilliant, dan membiarkan JYJ pergi adalah keputusan terbodoh yang mereka buat.

Dan di tahun 2012. Keputusan SM mendebutkan EXO adalah keputusan paling hebat dan Brilliant yang mereka buat. Jika sampai SM kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu, dengan kata lain SM tidak menahan Kris untuk tinggal... maka SM sangat keterlaluan. Ini sudah yang ke 3 kali dengan kasus dan gugatan yang sama. Kris tidak akan pergi jika SM bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Please SM, lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Kris. EXO adalah megaproject kalian kan? EXO adalah megaproject SM. Aku harap SM kali ini akan mencoba untuk mempertahankan Kris.

Perubahan itu statis, dan SM harus berubah dengan tidak lagi melakukan perbudakan terhadap artisnya.

Dan sudah sepanjang ini… aku akan kembali ke topik utama dari update satu page ini. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Hanya 2 jenis pertanyaan saja yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan di bawahnya. Mohon dijawab.

Jenis pertanyaan pertama : "APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI AUTHOR "

Hampir di semua cerita yang author buat, Kris adalah tokoh yang memegang peran penting. Contoh. The Heirs, Overdose, WGM Taoris, Promise You, Gundam Robot, Replacing You dan Just Don't Leave me. pertanyaannya :

Jika seandainya benar Kris akan keluar dari EXO, apa yang harus autor lakukan pada semua cerita di atas? Apakah author harus mengganti posisi Kris? Apakah author lebih baik melanjutkan itu dengan tetap Kris seolah dia masih di EXO? Atau apakah author harus menghapus cerita itu dengan kata lain tidak melanjutkannya?

.

Dan jenis pertanyaan kedua : "APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI EXOSTANS?"

Jika seadainya Kris benar meninggalkan EXO, itu artinya aku sudah kehilangan Bias. Tunggu…. Bukan berarti aku tidak lagi mensupport Kris atau tidak mendukung OT12. EXO tetap 12 untuk aku. Hanya saja menurut aku yang egois dan kekanakan, aku merasa harus memiliki seseorang yang lain untuk menguatkan hatiku karena aku memilih tetap jadi EXOstans. Kris tetap biasku. Titik. Tapi selama dia pergi, apakah boleh aku bersandar pada bias yang lain?

NB: Aku akan selalu mendukung Kris apapun yang terjadi, dia memilih tinggal atau menjadi Wu Yifan, aku akan tetap menjadi "**WU YIFAN'S MEIGENI**"

.

Itu saja pertanyaanku, mohon dijawab di kotak review. Maaf jika ini bukan post kelanjutan cerita dari FF. Jujur saja moodku benar – benar berantakan sejak ini semua muncul, bahkan moodku sudah mulai berantakan sejak Kris dikabarkan tidak ikut kembali ke Korea bersama yang lain. Okay, entah kenapa angka 11 menjadi angka yang paling menakutkan untukku saat ini.

Sekian yang ingin author ARUNA WU sampaikan. Mungkin saat ini masih menggunakan ARUNA WU, tidak yakin akan tetap bertahan begitu atau menggantinya. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyayangi Kris dan EXO.

Akhirkata author Aruna Wu ucapkan, Auuuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyeo. We are one. EXO always 12.

.

.

.

.

With love,

Prawrethy Ary.


End file.
